bladeheart_daycare_and_hotelfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart
" I might be old but i can still kick our butt!" - Julia in battle between her and Jubileus. Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart, An Umbra Witch Fairy Queen with the age 1300 Years old, A good babysitter, no child have ever have any problem with her. The creator and currently owner of the BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel. An healer with power far beyond time itself. And also insane strength can lift up and destory an whole asteroid of 9999 miles wide and 9999 mile long WITHOUT her pact Madama River Dancer of Roses and Nightmare with heart of water. A good singer can sing an god and a demon to sleep. Famous taunts: I'm just a girl lost in my world of fantasy. Come on my little Cheshire. Even my cousin Rose are better than you. *says that always to angels and demons* Favorite music artists: Enya, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Eva Dahlgren *Swedish singer*, Barbra Streisand and Adele. Favorite food/s: Pancakes made of 10-12 eggs, Pizza, Meatballs, Spaghetti bolognese, Hamburger and chips, Fish and chips. Fighting Style: Julia have many fighting styles combined so she attacks in very random order but she have attack which is very similar to Bayonetta's attacks Julia have also attacks similar to Nina and Anna Williams. She has also her own attacks of course she can handle every single weapon what ever she has created or used. But when Julia uses bows her standard stand attack she are using the same attack as Moreina the Rogue. Julia is also a master to using daggers and knifes, the last battle when she used her Sarander Roth. Julia destroyed a whole castle by Sarander Roth just almost touched the castle like a feather and it broke into 100 big pieces. More to know just ask her here --> https://elvenpriest01.deviantart.com/status/8231574 don't worry Julia repaired the castle. Julia is also a queen for an Umbran Clan like Jeanne from Bayonetta but Julia is worried that Jeanne might lose her head in deep corruption if Jeanne ever gets back to that throne. Cereza is also warned about this. Whatever you do don't call Julia Your highness, Your majesty or my Queen or anything about her as a royalty or you will LOSE YOUR HEAD. Before the age of 15 Julia could walk on her heels but in a terrible accident in her Clan Julia first broke her heel and later it was notice that her Foot/Heel muscles had been so terrible broken that she could not stand on her heels anymore. So 4 weeks after her 15th birthday she have always used high heels/boots to stand on normal so her Charmix acted differently more than it used to do before for other Charmix fairies. Julia is the known youngest fairy ever to discover Normix, at age 8. Sirenix on the other hand is more diffrent back then than today, Sirenix back then when Julia was at age 26 Sirenix didn't have to be earn by a quest instead Sirenix was earn if someone with Harmonix understood that fairies don't need to sacrifice everything, that is the knowing power of Nightmare Harmony to earn Sirenix. Julia is married to Mangle, Ronnie and Funtime Foxy. Tho she lost Mangle for over one year she still make it like it never happened at all. Julia is the power of all round magic few have earned the power of the all round. Julia is an All round fairy which means she can cast every single fairy spell that ever existed. Not only can Julia use weapons like Bayonetta & C.o she can manipulate dreams and nightmare cuz she is stated as The Guardian of dreams. Her pact with Madama River is something diffrent than all other Umbra witches pacts over the history of magic. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Trivia. Julia is known to be silly so be aware that to might laugh some times. * That is why Julia is known as a wonder-clown. Julia is old but don't let her age fool you or you are "dead." * Why? Well Julia have the strength to destroy literally EVERYTHING in her way so be careful around her, if you want to survive her. The Guardian of dreams is a reference to her sleep spells which are very powerful and really hard to dodge. Julia's first name should have been Julia Anna Christina Williams. * The name was taken by The Tekken Girls, Julia Chang, Christie Monteiro and Anna Williams. * Julia Anna Christina Williams was reedited to Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart. * Julia and Anna remains the same in the new name and also where the names are taken form remains the same. * Christina and Williams changes to Rubina BladeHeart. Rubina is a reference to the Creator's birth gem stone Ruby or the Swedish translation of Ruby, Rubin. BladeHeart could be a reference to Astrid Lindgren's "Bröderna Lejonhjärta." But is not revealed yet.Nothing is stated yet why Julia are a fairy and an Umbra witch too. Category:Julia Category:Anna Category:Rubina Category:BladeHeart Category:Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart